Eres mi victima
by Yusurelia
Summary: -Tranquilo pequeño, estas en buenas manos…- le besa deliamente la mejilla y acaricia su cabello –No te voy a hacer nada- sonríe maliciosamente y continua –Nada que no disfrutes-


-Uhgt… - Gime inocente al despertar, esta atado a una silla, no puede moverse; no sabe en donde esta y mucho menos con quien esta.

-Hola- escucho el eco de su propia voz en el cuarto, nadie contesto, y empezó a sentir miedo, no un miedo común, sino uno nervioso, pues no recuerda como fue que llego ahí.

No hay luz, ni sonido, la única voz es la de su conciencia; le advierte, que anda algo mal.

Pasa un rato, se sofoca la habitación, su garganta no puede gritar mas, se ha desgarrado de pedir ayuda, pero nadie responde.

Y eso le estresa.

Pasan unos minutos, que para el fueron horas, y una figura alta y esbelta se asoma dentro de la habitación.

-Benson! – Escucha su voz a lo lejos, como bajo el agua a pesar de que esta a menos de un metro.

-Dame cariño! – Voltea a verlo repentinamente viendo que es una figura conocida.

-Don! Don, ayúdame no se que hago aquí Uhgt- Se queja bajo al ver que el mayor prende la luz.

-Así? Y que gano yo con ayudarte?- sonríe maliciosamente acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, toma su mentón y lo hace que lo mire fijamente; en sus ojos hay temor, y confusión, pero eso le hace ver tierno, no volverá a ver unos ojos así.

-Te vez lindo asustado…- Susurra el chico de traje café, pero el menor se voltea bruscamente para disimular el sonrojo que le causo el comentario anterior.

-Me vas a ayudar o no!- Le espeta molestándose aun mas.

-Tranquilo pequeño, estas en buenas manos…- le besa deliamente la mejilla y acaricia su cabello –No te voy a hacer nada- sonríe maliciosamente y continua –Nada que no disfrutes-

-Que?! Suéltame una vez por todas Don! Que quieres hacer conmigo? Que quieres de mi!- sisea enfadado mientras le frunce el ceño.

-Ya veras, cariño, seremos muy felices juntos, disfrutaras esto como no tienes idea- se acerca y susurra en su oído después lame el mismo, muerde su oreja, disfrutando del estrés del castaño que tenia amarrado.

-Yo te amo, recuérdalo, y nunca jamás volveremos a separarnos-es ahí cuando recuerda, todo lo ocurrido, las imágenes regresan a su mente que a dudas penas se da cuenta de que es la realidad…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Muchachos denme cariño!- baja del auto y se dirige a los empleados del parque, todos están ahí. Todos menos el gerente.

-Donde esta Benny? – Pregunta casi ansioso, y a juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, es algo urgente. Al menos para el, lo es.

-Esta en el almacén- le sonríe papaleta sin esperar nada malo, pues su inocencia no le permitía pensar mas allá que una simple respuesta.

El esbelto muchacho agradece con una sonrisa sencilla y se dirige al dicho lugar, estando ahí entra visualizando a su objetivo; ¿O su presa?.

- Benson, he venido para decirte algo, lo he estado pensando un rato antes de venir y decidí que tenias que saberlo, t-te amo - lo toma de los hombros y lo acerca cada vez mas a su rostro, ambos respirando el mismo aire.

A lo que es respondido por una risa fresca y alegre, en ella se notaba sarcasmo e incredulidad; sobre esto desconfianza.

Esta claro que para el es solo una broma.

-Quienes te mandaron a decirme esto? Mordecai y Rigby?- Sonriendo, se aparta de su mayor y toma su libreta de notas, pero cuando alza la mirada, se encuentra con un rostro triste, deprimido; incapaz de comprender porque el gerente lo toma como burla.

-Ah, No es un juego? Mira… yo la verdad no estoy interesado en nada ahora; pero espero que sigamos siendo amigos – Trata de explicarlo sin saber mucho al respecto, es un sentimiento desagradable. Pena.

-Bueno, discúlpame, me tengo que ir ya…- Su voz esta abatida, sin embargo sus intenciones no. Una vez que se aseguro que el gerente se volteo tuvo una oportunidad única. Tomo una pala que estaba colgada en la pared y golpeo al menor dejándolo inconsciente.

Y sonrió, esta vez no se iría con las manos vacías.

-.-.-.-.

-Entonces fuiste tú quien me trajo hasta aquí- concluyo Benson comenzando a asustarse.

-Si cariño, ese fui yo. ¿Quieres comer algo? podría traerte un sándwich- habla como si nada hubiese pasado y se dirige a la cocina.

-¿Al menos podrías desatarme? Estos nudos comienzan a lastimarme – Se queja tratando de liberarse sintiendo su esfuerzo en vano. Pero no podía hacer nada, su opresor se encontraba lejos y no podía escucharlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho y como puede logra safarse por lo menos de una mano de su atadura, sin reparar que esta está sangrando, comienza a desencadenar sus otras extremidades; y el sonido del silbido despreocupado de Don que tanto le estresaba comienza a hacerse mas fuerte, por lo tanto no tardaría mucho en entrar a la habitación.

Se levanta huyendo despistado del rastro de sangre que dejaban sus manos y tobillos al caminar, llega al pasillo principal olvidándose totalmente de una cosa. No conoce la casa de Don por dentro.

Por esto es que se arrepiente de no haber visitado antes dicha morada, al menos asi sabria donde quedaría la salida. Y camina revisando cuartos vacios y blancos, a consecuencia de dar con uno totalmente distinto.

Una cama, un tocador y un armario, estaba en el cuarto de su opresario.

Para sorpresa dentro de su desesperación, su celular estaba en la cama. Sin batería. Sudando en frio abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda y hayo la pila, sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Pero no duro mucho, para nada.

-Cariño, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Acaso fuiste al baño?- Su voz delata nerviosismo, y un escalofrio recorre intensamente la espalda del actual gerente del parque.

No podía reaccionar, se había quedado pasmado, y en un segundo regreso en si, habiendo un armario bastante grande obviamente seria lo ideal, sin embargo era demasiado fácil de encontrar, es por esto que se oculta bajo la cama.

Don entra a la habitación cantando su nombre, y el menor cubre su boca para no soltar ningún ruido, efectivamente el armario es el primero que abre, después se gira sobre sus tobillos y antes de salir sonríe maliciosamente.

-Que cansancio…- Murmura sarcásticamente mientras se dirije a la cama, se habienta violentamente sobre esta, y lo hace, comienza a brincotear hundiendo cada vez mas abajo la cama; el chico de la boina no aguantaría mucho el peso de Don, y seguía cubriéndose la boca cada vez mas débilmente.

Sin poder evitarlo, la falta de aire lo hace jadear.

El castaño sonríe, tiene a su presa como la quería, bajo un brazo hasta la altura del piso y deslizo su mano sobre el suelo hasta sentir unos suaves cabellos. Sonríe sencillamente. Hala de ellos confiadamente escuchando los gemidos ahogados del pequeño, lo arrastra hasta que su rostro sea totalmente visible y le da un golpe en la cara.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Enserio crees que puedes esconderte en mi propia casa ¿O estas jugando conmigo? Es por eso el rastro de sangre cierto…- Escucha superficialmente todo lo que dice pero no puede razonar lo que esta diciendo, y se acuerda, que el celular y la pila que hayo en la cama le podrían servir de algo, los guardo confiadamente dentro de su bolsillo. Implorando que el mayor no se de cuenta.

-Escuchame bien Don, alguien se dara cuenta de que no estoy en el parque y me buscara; te meteras enserios problemas- Se siente cansado aunque realmente no se haya lastimado mucho.

-Eso lo veremos mi amor, mas tarde- Sujeta sus brazos y sonríe malicioamente, pasa ambos por arriba de su cabeza cruzándolos tanto que un grito sofocado y un crijido, le anuncian que se han desarticulado.

-Pero que estoy diciendo, me falta la cámara digital, no te muevas ni intentes escapar, te estare vigilando…- Es una oportunidad, que, si no estuviera tan herido, aprovecharía; pues al tratar de mover sus brazos en un intento de armar el celular y llamarle a alguien sentía un intenso dolor, y le ardia como si en ese momento le estuvieran encajando un puñal.

Pero no se resignaría, no mientras tuviera cordura.

Y sale de la habitación lo mas callado que pudo visualizando unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, se da cuenta que; esta en el segundo piso; se dirige a ellas sumo cuidado de que Don no se acercara, sin embargo cuando llego al suelo sin mas decir se quedo helado.

No era un primer piso, era el sótano, y Don, se encontraba ahí, de pie, viéndolo fríamente.

-Alguien no obedeció mis indicaciones- siente un escalofrió al escuchar estas palabras, -Tendras que ser castigado, mi vida, lo siento mucho…- En un movimiento rápido sujeta al gerente de la corbata, mete su pie entre las piernas de este, el cual inmediatamente cae perdiendo el equilibrio; una vez en el suelo, su opresor lo venda con una cinta negra.

Vista y habla, se ha quedado sin ambos sentidos.

Lo carga e incómodamente siente el recorrido anónimo del trayecto hacia otro lugar, finalmente siente como su espalda toca algo suave, la cama. Su opresor lo ata a las orillas de este lecho asegurándose de que su pequeño pudiera escapar. Seguro de lo que estaba haciendo se dirige al closet por un objeto; es una vara hecha de un duro material ligeramente mas duro que el plástico.

Con esta, ya en sus manos, daría lugar al castigo del chico travieso; se acerca a el y violentamente le quita la ropa dejándolo en paños menores, y si en este momento Benson pudiera ver la expresión de Don seguramente se volvería a poner la venda, ya que denotaba locura, y deseo.

Deseo por sancionar a su victima tan dolorosamente que jamás volvería a querer escapar, pues no lo soporto mas comenzó a golpear tan violentamente al menor que cada marca que le dejaba estaba bañada en sangre, y el olor; el olor de la sustancia roja y fibrosa, los gemidos ahogados y los gritos suprimidos por un pedazo de tela que no dejaba mucho que decir, simplemente lo excitaba.

Sin embargo un regreso repentino a su mundo ¨cuerdo¨ le trajo en si, solto el palo envuelto en sangre y sonrio culpable, apenado se acerco a su presa desvendándole la boca, solo jadeos desesperados se escuchaban en su victima.

Pero lo que le había hecho no tenia lugar en el repertorio de sus intenciones, sencillamente era un estricto castigo.

-Lo siento cariño… Yo no tenia idea de nada, mira que te parece si lo arreglamos todo y hacemos como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, ¿que dices?- Ya estaba harto y eso solo era una llamada de atención, y no quería ni imaginarse el principio. –Pero mirate nada mas, pobrecito pedacito de amor, te voy a dar un baño y después jugaremos algo juntos- Un exhausto suspiro le basta para seguir adelante tratando de no pensar en el ardor que sentía en su cuerpo.

-¿Porque haces esto? ¿Acaso te hice algo malo?- pregunta inocente con la voz quebrada de dolor, reuniendo la suficiente fuerza como para continuar hablando, creyendo, que podría hacer entrar en razón a su abusador; solo con esa simple esperanza de salir a salvo.

¨Esto no puede estar pasando¨ se miente a si mismo ¨Pronto alguien se dara cuenta de mi ausencia y vendrán a buscarme¨ como si no supiera la verdad ¨Solo espero que no tarden¨ busca solo una esperanza ¨No creo poder seguir resistiendo este tipo de abusos¨ estaba perdiendo la cordura ¨¿Alguien podría oírme?¨ no, no se daría falsas esperanzas ¨A quien engaño¨ sabia que nadie lo iría a buscar ¨Nadie se acuerda de mi¨ todos en el trabajo lo tachaban de indeseable ¨Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan mal jefe¨ ¿Por qué alguien razonable lo extrañaria? Si tenia suerte, Don le haría pagar todos los problemas que le causo a sus empleados.


End file.
